


Alive

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Growth, HPBD Mamoru!!!!, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: Ese era el sonido de la vida.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es muy corto, pero en realidad tengo muchos trabajos inconclusos que no he podido terminar y esto es de lo poco que sí está acabado :( No puedo no publicar nada, este día es especial <3

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes… y podría contarlos todo el tiempo, si eso significaba que podía permanecer a su lado de esa manera.

Los latidos de su corazón eran tan pacíficos, le daban calma.

Si ponía atención, el ritmo podía formar una hermosa base melódica, comenzaba a creer que podría hacerlo, pero se resistía a salir de sus brazos, una prisión agradable que le impedía siquiera respirar con normalidad.

Una pequeña sensación de asfixia no podía contra la calidez del cuerpo ajeno; el aroma a lavanda era tan atractivo a su olfato que casi tenía el deseo de pegar aún más su nariz al cuello desnudo frente a él, pero no estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones como para pasar esa línea imaginaria que él mismo se había impuesto.

Sus manos por momentos tranquilas, pedían cambiar de posición, pero en realidad era una tonta excusa para intentar colocarlas alrededor del cuerpo junto a él, quería más contacto, quería más demostración de afecto, quería fundirse en aquel agradable calor, pero tenía miedo de pedir demasiado, de asustar con sus anhelos y deseos egoístas. Entonces se contenía.

Respiró y se volvió a concentrar en los latidos.

Se puso a pensar en lo simple y a la vez fascinante de ese pequeño sonido que rompía el silencio de la habitación. Era lo único que podía escuchar, y lo sumía en una sensación de aletargamiento que lo hacía andar entre la realidad y el subconsciente.

De pronto creía recordar cosas de su infancia primigenia, casi sentía que estaba viviendo aquellas escenas que, sin sentido alguno, comenzaban a desarrollarse en su cabeza y a pasar frente a sus ojos, dando la ilusión de realmente estar ocurriendo frente a él. Pero sabía que nada de eso era real, que la única certeza era que los latidos de Koki seguían resonando en su oído, que su respiración era tranquila, aunque por momentos soltaba suspiros en señal de que su cuerpo se relajaba.

Bum…bum…bum…El sonido de la vida era tan frágil, ¿cómo sonaría su propia vida? ¿cómo habría sonado la de sus padres?…

El sonido de la vida también era reconfortante porque podías oírlo…

No quería hacer ningún movimiento por temor a romper ese ambiente tan mágico que se había formado entre ambos, pero el sonido mundano de un celular quebró la burbuja que se había formado a su alrededor.

Koki tuvo que levantarse para responder al llamado, y Mamoru se sintió completamente desprotegido, indefenso, como un pequeño que perdió su resguardo.

Una sensación de miedo comenzó a crecer en su pecho, pero había aprendido a vivir con ella en silencio.

Permaneció en su posición hasta que Koki volvió a la habitación, luego regresaron a la posición inicial, pero en esta ocasión, el rubio había hundido su nariz en la cabellera borgoña, inhalando y exhalando el aroma floral.

Mamoru colocó de nuevo su oído en el pecho contrario, y se emocionó al notar el cambio acelerado en el ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Koki; más ruidoso, más vivo.

Luego de unos instantes, el ritmo bajó de nuevo, más pausado, más silencioso.

La incertidumbre de que en cualquier momento dejaría de sonar era aterradora, por eso no quería alejarse, si pudiera querría estar ahí de por vida, hasta que sus corazones se sincronizaran, y cuando uno dejara de latir, el otro también se detendría.

Ya había olvidado lo que era la tranquilidad de no tener a quién perder, pero también había olvidado lo que era estar solo. El recuerdo no estaba, pero la sensación permanecía.

Bum…Bum…El ritmo había sido retomado.

Bum…Bum…Sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

Bum…Bum…Bum. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Mamoru!!!!! la verdad no sé que más escribir, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado.  
Gracias por leer~~~


End file.
